30Kisses: Love me Tender
by Midnighstar
Summary: The first kiss for Shikamaru and Ino happen in ways more than one. Written for LJ thirtykisses COMPLETED COMPLETED COMPLETED COMPLETED COMPLETED
1. Never Knew

Title: Never Knew  
Author: Crazed15yearold  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
Theme: #22- Cradle  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Please Ino?" Asuma asked his pupil. 

"Fine, I'll go find him but don't think this is going to be a habit alright?" Ino finally gave into her sensei's pleading.

Ino sighed. This was the second time she was going in search of the lazy bum in Konaha…Shikamaru. Did he forget they were suppose to meet up today to talk about the new mission?

'_Oh! Just where could he be!'_ she asked herself agitatedly. He was begging to make her mad.

She heard the faint sound of metal hitting metal…who was training in this kind of heat! She quickly erased the thought from her mind when she remembered a certain boy named Rock Lee. Was it him?

Following the sound, it was surprisingly coming from a roof. She peaked around the wall and was not expecting the site that greeted her.

There sat the person she was looking for. Shikamaru. But what the hell was he doing!

She could tell that he's been working on…whatever it was he was working on for a while. Sweat beaded up on his forehead and his shirt stuck to his back showing off muscles that Ino never thought someone like him could have.

'_When did Shika ever do work let alone out hear on a day as hot as this? What is it he's working on anyway?'_

Finally making her presence known she stepped out from behind the wall. Her nose was greeted with sawdust. She sneezed to get the dust out. Ok now she was **really** curious.

"What in the world are you _doing_ Shika!" she said covering her nose.

"Oh, its you Ino. I'm working on something for my dad…" he said taking a break from his task and began to

stare at the clouds.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked a little annoyed.

"What are you doing for your dad?"

"Well, money's tight with us right now and my aunt is having a baby and we wanted to get her a cradle. We don't have the extra money to spend so…I'm making one for him." he told her with lazy eyes.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. Never in a hundred years did she ever think that the Shikamaru she knew would do something that sweet…even for a family member. She took a sneak peak at what it looked like and was shocked to see it was nearly finished.

"I still have a lot to do yet. Sand it down, stain it, varnish it…so it should be done in the next two days…so Ino. You don't come looking for me for nothing. I bet its troublesome." with that she snapped her head up.

"Oh, um, Asuma-sensei wanted us to meet up today…remember?" she asked and then his eyes lit up.

"Oops. I lost track of time doing this." he motioned towards the cradle.

"Its ok, it looks _great_!"

"Meh, troublesome. I hope she'll like a piece of junk like this." he nudged it with his foot.

"You know Shikamaru…I think its really sweet that you'll do something like this for your family. Not to mention that your great with your hands, I would've thought it was bought instead of manmade." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, well…" he responded with a blush that he quickly tried to hide by looking at the clouds.

Shikamaru almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two soft lips connect with his cheek.

Looking to her in shock, expecting for her to laugh in his face or have a lopsided grin, but she didn't. She wore a kind smile.

"That's what you get for using your energy, and being totally awesome towards your family." she said in her cocky tone once more…she thought he should feel as if he won a prize…but he did feel that way.

When she kissed him…it was unlike the ones he received from his mother. No. Ino was different.

"Heh, maybe I should become a carpenter."

* * *

A/N: Omg, can you say corny! Wow, this was my first Shika x Ino story plus my first try at a Naruto coupling. Hoped you liked it…even if it was corny :P 


	2. Playing Doctor

Title: Playing Doctor  
Author: Crazed15yearold  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
Theme: #18- "say ahh…"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

I stare up at the clouds as the drift in the sky.

How I long to be able to be that careless. Especially on a day like this…to hell with cavities. However I guessed I had this coming since I deemed it to troublesome to brush my teeth on certain days. But this pain was more than a drag…it was taking up most of my attention.

It wasn't your average pain from a tooth either…this was hurting **badly**. Oh man. I was suppose to meet up with my _team_ at 8:00. I look down to my watch and see that if I leave from where I'm at and run I might just be only ten minutes late. Eh, I'll walk. My tooth hurts if I run.

Showing up at the designated area fifteen minuets later I was greeted with an odd sight. Ino sat alone on the log that was usually shared by Asuma-sensei and Chouji.

Walking over to her quietly, she didn't seem to know I was there so I spoke up;

"What are you doing hear all by yourself Ino?"

"Ah! Shikamaru! You jerk!" she punched me straight in my jaw…on the same side as my aching tooth.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked with my hand glued to the bruised side of my cheek.

"One: for showing up late, and two: for scaring me!" she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well why'd it have to be _that_ side? Damn, couldn't you just punch me in my arm or something…" I asked. She's been sparring with Sakura who's been under Tsunade's watch…in other terms, she's gotten stronger.

"Because I wanted the message to get across!" she said turning up her nose. I sat on the log.

"Fine. Where are the others?"

"OUT LOOKING FOR YOU!" she nearly screeched my ear off. Due to my sore tooth my hearing's become sensitive to. Troublesome cavity!

"Alright, alright! I apologize if I made you upset, just please…don't yell."

"Huh? What's wrong Shikamaru?" she asked taking a seat on the log beside me.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong." she pointed out as a matter of fact, glancing at my hand that was over my hear.

"Its nothing…honestly." what was I suppose to say? **'I'm in pain 'cause of your voice'** and then get clobbered again? No. Not going to happen.

"Come on Shika…you can tell me."

"Alright. I have this really bad toothache. There? Happy?"

"Toothache? Lemme guess. It was too troublesome to pick up the toothbrush?" damn, when did she get to know me so well. Ino shook her head.

"Let me see."

"What?" I asked in total confusion.

"Let. Me. See." she said again as if explaining to a child.

"See what?"

"Your tooth! Come on… say ahh!" only because she hit that note I opened my mouth and pointed the one that was causing me so much pain. I was shocked when her hand started to glow with chakra.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a odd way due to my mouth being held open.

"Sakura is teaching me some of the things she learns from Tsunade. So I know how to heal a ache…but it'll only be that way for a while…like a numbing effect. It will at least make it stop hurting for a while." she touched the tooth that was super sensitive. I tired to jump back but she held me in place. When did she get such a grip!

I felt something I haven't felt in a while…relief. I've been having these pains for about a week now.

"That suckers pretty huge…you gonna need a root canal." she said as she pulled her hand away.

"There. Better?" I nodded.

What happened next was a blur. She was in the middle of turning and I would _think_ her ankle gave out on her. She fell forward and out of pure reaction I caught her…and her lips.

We both were shocked and just stared in each other's eyes. Warm came coursing through my veins. And there was a spark…a tingling sensation. She was the one to pull away and go eight shades of red.

Looking up at the clouds once more I sighed. Now she wont be able to look at me the same for a week…how troublesome.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy! Wow. I kinda liked it though. I'm happy with it. I hope you guys did to! Please comment/review! 


	3. Tears for You

**_Title: Tears for you_  
Author/Artist: Crazed15yearold**  
**Pairing:** Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
**Fandom:** _Naruto_  
**Theme:** #21; violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it T.T

* * *

I stare out of my tent and watch the rain fall down, however it didn't smell like rain in the area. I try hard not to look around, but I know that I'm on a recent battlefield. Blood is caked into the earth, as it is to my hands. Each raindrop in my mind represents a life that was taken away today. The silence ripping through me and echoing off of my conscious.

Its slow, but there's love and despair in the air tonight. Hinata and Naruto were guarding the area alone. Both were exhausted but failed to show it, I wish I had their strength. Sometimes I wonder why I am even a Kunoichi. I rarely am good for the team and I am easy to take down. Sakura has grown so much more than I could ever hope to so why even go on? I lost, she won. What's the point…all I do is hold the team down.

I can almost _feel_ despair run into me like acid dripping onto ones body, I see it burn but I won't wipe the skin for I don't have the strength. A weakling. That's all I'll ever be. Sighing I look out once more only to be greeted with beady, chocolate brown eyes. Holding back a scream I jump back. I cold kill him….

"Shikamaru! I hope you have a good explanation for being this close to me!"

"Are you okay Ino? You didn't seem yourself after the battle. Was this your first time killing so many?" he asked in a calm voice.

"It won't go away Shika…it won't go away!"

"What won't go away Ino?"

"The blood on my hands…its stained. Just like my pathetic soul."

"Hey, your soul's not pathetic…its just troublesome." I look up to him with shock and tears in my eyes.

"Whoa! I'm just kidding! Gees I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that emotional."

"Your heartless. Just leave…"

"Hey, look Ino. Its part of the duties as a Shinobi…Kunoichi to have to be ready to kill…no matter what the circumstances. And they must never show their emotions no matter what. You don't think I know what your going through. I, like you, thought the same thing when I killed over fifty in one day. Trust me on this Ino. If you think about it, it will only get worse. Don't think about all the lives your taking….thinking about the lives your saving." I was shocked at his little speech…no wonder he was the Jounin in charge of this squad.

And ever so lightly he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. And whispered ever so lightly into my ear.

"If I'm heartless, then why do I ache for your suffering?"

* * *

A/N: Omg can I get any cheesier! Well I hoped you liked it! 


	4. Made you Look

Title: Made You Look  
Author: Crazed15yearold  
Fandom: _Naruto_  
Pairing: Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
Theme: #1; 'look over hear'  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

I sigh as I look up at the clouds. Ino's mad at me again. Of course being the _genius _I am I ended up making her mad, which by the way was very easy, and said something wrong about Sasuke. Of course I tried apologizing to her but she won't even look at me. I call her name out several times but to no avail…**nothing. **Getting close to her face trying to see if maybe I can see through her mask, but each time she whips her head the other way shocking me in the process. Okay two can play this game. I of course do the most extreme things when I'm mad…my next action was far from extreme…it was almost suicide. Forcing her to look at me and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I looked up into her eyes, the same eyes that I could get lost in so easily, but I'd never tell her that. And with a smirk and said with my breath brushing her lips:

"Heh, got you to look."

* * *

A/N: Wowie! I got two chapters in one day! I feel awesome now! XD Please I beg you to review! 


	5. Stuck on You

**Title:**Stuck on you  
**Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing:** _Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka_**  
Theme:** #25 - fence  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Author's Notes:** I was a little puzzled as to 'how' to write this, I did the best I could ;; Lemme know what you think and sorry if it isn't to your liking…

* * *

Ino sighed as she looked up into the trees. It was such a peaceful day, and it was one to be spent outside. Of course she would never let Shikamaru know that she too actually enjoys watching the clouds drift by…if she wasn't busy fussing over her hair. She smiled to herself, it was begging to grow long again! Finally she might be able to have Sasuke's heart! Who was she kidding? He wasn't into her…he didn't even _look_ at her…Sakura had him wrapped around her finger. She knew this but she wouldn't dare give Sakura the pleasure of knowing that.

"Aw man…there's nothing to do!" she told herself as if it were a sin.

Leaning against the old oak tree that was a little distance off from the Academy she closed her eyes and just relaxed. What was that one thing called…_meditating_? Well why not give it a try, she might actually like it…what dose one do during meditating though?

Ino began to listen closely and intently…suddenly it was if she was able to hear about fifty times better. She was shocked that the eyes actually decreased one's hearing. Another thing that shocked her was that she could hear someone calling…someone she knew. But who? Why did she feel calm at the sound of this voice? Who could it be?

She began to follow the voice, what she found was not something she was expecting…and to say that she was shocked would be a huge understatement.

"Shikamaru?" she asked her very lazy teammate.

There he was.

Shikamaru Narra. He was _stuck_ to a fence? What!?

"Ino. Look you have to listen to me…." she saw his lips move but she was too busy lost in her own thoughts. Shika. Her teammate, friend, and leader, was _stuck_ to a fence. She took in more of his appearance. He was drenched in something, whatever it was it stunk. His hair had come undone and now it was sticking to his neck…she never noticed how chiseled he was.

"Ino!" she was brought back to reality and was met with angry light-brown eyes. Oh no. she couldn't help it anymore…she had to let it go!

"Ino listen- stop laughing at me!" he yelled at his over joyful teammate.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru but…what happened?!" she asked going over to him ready to help him off.

"IF you were paying attention before you would've-Ino no! Don't touch….me." he said the last bit helplessly.

"Hey! Why can't I move?!" Ino said as she tried to frantically move her hand away. She ended up falling face forward smack into Shikamaru. Now they were chest to chest. Great…just great.

"I was doing my job at the Academy like usual, Konohamaru and his little group escaped. Apparently I feel right into one of their traps. This stuff that is over me and the fence is a special kind of filling that they use for making walls or finishing touches for projects. Once your caught in it…you can't get out. Now we're both stuck in hear!"

"I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me sooner!!" she yelled at him hitting that pitch that should be banded.

"I did. You were daydreaming…"

"Oh…well…how are we suppose to get outta hear!?"

"Just calm down." for her sake he'll act calm. It wouldn't help if the both were a mess.

"But-but. I can't!!" she kept on squirming. Little did she know what she was doing…

"Ino! Please I beg you…stop moving!" he said with a tint of blush in his cheeks.

"Shika!! We're gonna be stuck hear forever!! I can't do this! How are we suppose to get out…" he drowned her out while he thought of a way to shut her up. Well he already tried the method of asking for her to calm down…that went out the window. He couldn't actually ask her to shut up then that would lead into a head-butt which would lead into them being inseperable to the head. No. Well the only way now is to…

"…and I just am so sick of everything I do always ends up-" Ino was cutt off by a semi hurried semi loving kiss from Shikamaru.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…why did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!!" hitting that pitch once more.

"Okay, it was the only way to make you stop…" he said blushing madly.

"Oh…" was she disappointed.

"Oh?"

"What?"

"What's with the 'Oh'?"

"Nothing."

"Ino…"

"Its nothing seriously…" she sighed and then but her head on his chest. It was the only thing she could reach in her current state.

"No!"

"What?!"

"Your head's gonna be stuck there!!"

"What?!?!…Hey!! Little boy!!! Yea you!!" Ino called out to a little boy who stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the pair.

"Hey! Come hear!" Shikamaru called out to him as well.

"Please come! Get some help!!!"

The kid, that was their only hope of being set free, ran,

Both sighed.

"Aw man…this is such a drag."

"Uh-huh! So _not_ cool!!"

* * *

A/N: Wow…that was terrible. Well lemme know what you think!!! I'd love to know your opinion! Lemme know, lemme see!!! 


	6. Ino's Jealousy

**Title: **Ino's Jealousy  
**Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing:** _Ino Yamanaka x Shikamaru Narra x Temari_**  
Theme:** #4- our distance and that person  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Or the song by Hillary Duff  
**Author's Note:** This is a songfic for a chapter . Please lemme know what you think!!

* * *

I sigh as I stare at the stars from my window. I see one shimmer and dim…reminded me of myself. A star that was beginning to fade…once shone brightly due to the fact that it fed of off the source of another star, but once that one stopped shining in the life of its companion it was now fading away into the endless pit of the universe. 

Where did we go wrong? What the hell happened? We used to be so good for each other Shika…

I remember once when you showed up at my door…at midnight. You said it was too troublesome to sleep. You whispered sweet nothingness into my ear shower me with longing kisses. Of course you never got what you wanted for I wanted to wait until the right moment. You told me secrets that even Chouji himself didn't know about you. What you sought on a woman, what you liked about them…about me.

Hell I even remember when you were asking me if I wanted children in the near future. But it all changed when _she_ came around again.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Temari was the Kunouchi in Garra's team from the Sand village. What interest did she have in you? What business did she have with you? I wouldn't have any suspicions about her if it wasn't for the fact that you came home with the faint smell of Green Tea…a smell that only Temari herself wears. I didn't think anything of it…until I saw makeup on your shirt. Eyeliner that wasn't mine. I'm starting to wonder if its something with me…I also notice that Temari is actually _thinner_ then me. So what do I do to reassure myself of your love? I go on a diet of course, not just any diet either…a water diet.

Sure the pain of hunger is excruciating but your compliments and stares are all worth it. Its surprising, every time you say you can tell that I've lost weight…when I look in the mirror I don't see it. I actually see a _heavier_ woman then when I started…'cause you still reek of that vile Green Tea…and on your already green vest I see the color of dark green eyeliner…Shika…why?

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl _

_Living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

Its extremely hard to hide my pain each time you come around. Why? Because I don't want to know. I want to think that I'm over thinking it. The world seems the same…yet I know everything's changed. It seems to be all in my state of mind…if I try to go near it I'm slapped hard in the face with a reality that I don't want to think about. When I hugged you this morning I smelt Green Tea very strongly on your arms…a sign to show that you've held her at _least_ once…only friendly right? I want to be the one you smell of and the one who nestles in your arms. Not her.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be_

I remember that I was the one that made you laugh, cry, angry, and feel ecstasy. I keep telling myself that I'm not jealous…I'm not jealous that each time we embrace I smell her essence. That each time we share what was a sensual kiss, I taste lip gloss that was once on your lips due to hers. That your dazed off in space every other 10 seconds. But I am…I am jealous. I should die and come back as the sin Envy. **_'Its all a dream…a really bad dream…' _**I keep trying to tell myself, who knows, I might be right.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

I sigh once more and roll over and look at you. Its amazing Shikamaru…its amazing how you look so peaceful in your sleep. Deep down I know that while your sleeping with me, you thinking about her. It begins to separate us to a degree that is breaking my heart. Oh Shikamaru do you know how hard it is? I love you with everything in me. I know you know this yet it doesn't faze you. I think you end up coming back to me only for my sake…but it seems as if we were still deep in love, however I know that its different. Oh my sweet Shika…I wonder if you know that word on the block is that Temari is pregnant.

_Who's that girl _

_Living my life?

* * *

_

A/N: How did you like it? I hoped you enjoyed it!!! Lemme know if you like it!!!


	7. Secret Longing

Title: Sweet Longing

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka

Challenge: # 26- if only I could make you mine

* * *

Shikamaru sat with eyes burning with envy as Ino chased after the punk known as Sasuke. How many times had he turned her down? How many times did Shikamaru have to be the voice of reason with her? How many times…did he see her have to _cry_ over him? Couldn't she see he clearly wasn't interested with her…but someone secretly was?

Shikamaru was never one for poetry but after seeing Ino try to seduce Sasuke he ended up writing some so that he wouldn't go into an obvious state of depression. He'll never forget the one he wrote…it was in his pocket now. He couldn't stand to watch this anymore. If Ino clearly couldn't see that he cared for her then she would never. Taking out that poem he was going to give to her today…he ended up leaving it on the wall where he once sat. He never expected for the wind to be so hard that it blow **towards** Ino. Oh well…it wasn't as if she would actually listen to what he would have to say.

"Sasuke!" Ino said in a very annoying tone.

"Go AWAY!"

"Aw, you don't mean that!"

"Yes I do…I have to train. Go bug someone else."

"But your already as strong as they come!"

"Your **so** annoying, leave me be to my training."

"But you let Sakura go with you!"

"Sakura actually has a use in the Shinobi/Kunoichi field…you just transfer your soul. Maybe you should take on her example and train more often. Konoha needs excellent ninjas…with you around acting the way are right now it will never happen."

And with that he was let free of her grasp, walking away from her leaving a very hurt and dumbfounded Ino.

"Why…why am I so different from Sakura to him…" she began to stare at her feet tears welding up in her eyes…until she saw something blow past them.

"Huh? What's this?" she asked herself as she bent down to pick up the crinkled paper.

If Ino thought that Sasuke's words hurt before…she about wept when she read Shikamaru's.

_You were always different from others _

_To me at first you were so above them when it came to confusing me. _

_But through the years you've developed a new spot in my life_

_Your face is what keeps me going throughout these hard times_

_I actually envision me kissing you tenderly _

_I'll believe anything you say…just once acknowledge me as more then a friend…once?_

_Not once have I ever been within your sight_

_What I would give to be in it though_

_To be the one you chase after_

_Crush after_

_Lust after_

_Obsess over_

_But I guess I'll have to continue admiring you from afar…_

_Though I'm not pleased with it._

_As long as your happy _

_As long as your safe_

_I learn to deal with it_

_At least for your sake_

_No matter how much you yell, no matter how much you try to get me to not like/love you_

_I'll stick near you like a kid is on gum_

_Oh jeez woman_

_Do you realize that your so troublesome?_

Ino dropped the paper and looked over where Shikamaru once sat…she'd been to late. His heart was broken one times to many. So…he feels the same she dose with Sasuke?

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to quickly as possible get all the sad ones done and over with! Lemme know what you think! BTW You don't KNOW how that killed me to do the last one! I HATE Temari x Shika!! Strictly Ino x Shika. Did I make Sasuke too mean??? 


	8. Field of Innocence

**Title: **Field of Innocence  
**Author: **Crazed15yearold

**Pairing: **Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **  
Fandom: Naruto  
Theme: **#11 - Gardenia**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be _a lot_ more romance/humor.

* * *

"Aw, Neji got you a flower?! How sweet! What kind was it?" I hear you ask Tenten. Oh jeez hear we go…your gonna take forever and a day to get away from this conversation.

"It was a 'Peach Blossom'!" after her declaration I hear you screech in excitement, God where do you get your energy? I feel my ears begin to numb with you death tone. Chouji continuously eats his potato chips.

"No way! You know what the Peach Blossom stands for in the language of flowers…right?" your eyes light up…I never realized they were such a odd shade of blue…then again your not normal are you Ino?

"No, what?" once again your face brightens up even further. Oh jeez woman if you get any more color in your face I'm gonna have to take you to the hospital due to irregular blood flow.

"I means…and I'm not lying the meaning of the strong and sturdy Peach Blossom is…._'I am your captive'_!" I then hear Tenten gasp for breath…do you girls ever breath right?!

"Wow…you don't think he actually meant that…do you?"

"I don't know girl…I've seen the way he looks at you. Well with me having to read Sasuke I can tell there's emotion behind that mask of his! He's got it bad…and its for **you** my dear friend."

"Incase for some weird reason he dose and he gets me another flower how will I know its meaning behind it?" oh God not this question! Couldn't you ask her something a little less…troublesome. With her being a florist she'll know everything's meaning down to the last strand of grass…well better use this time to cloud gaze.

Its been over two hours now and you two seem to haven't even notice. Chouji feel asleep, where I couldn't surprisingly, due to the fact that you said one thing that really make me start to wonder. This Gardenia…it could mean 'You're lovely, Secret love, Joy, Sweet Love, Good Luck'. Then I hear you go on about how brittle they can be. Heh, I bet if you kissed the flower the petal would fall off…that's how puny it sounds to me.

However I can tell that your very found of this particular flower…why? You can't relate to it at all…your strong, sturdy, independent, and cal take a lot of hits unlike this flower…however its purity is the only thing I see in you. A white that would make snow jealous. Your to much of a fighter Ino to be called the Gardenia…but to me you seem to make _it_ jealous of _your_ purity. Eh, I've been thinking to much, I'm getting that headache that you planted way in the back of my head back.

The next day I wanted to ask you if you got your present…by the way you were in a dreamy daze I suppose not…

"What's up with you Ino?" Chouji asked.

"You'll never believe what I got on my front porch today; there was a Gardenia and it had a note that said 'Your lovely, you're a sweet secret love, your joy to my dull life and I wish you good luck in your yours.' I redden. So it seems that you did get my present after all.

"So what's with the daydream look."

"I never knew Sasuke was so poetic."

I sweat dropped and hit the ground face first.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Was it okay? Lemme know! You see that little button down there…yea that one right there it should say 'Reply to post' or 'Submit Review' either one click on it…come on…you know you wanna… 


	9. Your Bad Habits

Your Bad Habits

**Naruto **

_Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka _

Theme #28 - Wada Calcium

Dislcaimer: I don't own.

* * *

I take another sip of water and stare in disbelief at my teammate/crush.

She was poppin another pill! No, no, no not the drug kind of pill, it was this new rave among the women in the village. Actually all the woman who are Kunoichi that is. Due to the fact that we might be going to war with the Sound Village everybody was getting ready in case they had to go on the front lines.

This new pill on the streets of Konoha, is called 'Wada Calcium'. Supposedly its suppose to help the vitamins throughout your body and keep the marrow in your bones healthy so it can't break as easily. Basically all the women are trying to become super girls by spending a fortune on something, when they can do something as simple as drink a glass of wholesome milk. I will never get girls. I sigh as I take out a cigarette ready to light it.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked, honestly confused by her sudden snapping.

"Why do you smoke? it's a horrible habit Shikamaru, one that could kill you if you don't quite it early."

"Meh, troublesome. I don't care, it gets rid of the stress. What about you? Your taking pills to make your bones stronger, something a simple glass of milk can cure. You don't think that annoys me?" I snapped at her. Okay maybe I went a bit overboard with that comment but did she really need to know the reason why I smoked now? It was the only memory I had of our dear sensei.

"S-Shikamaru…I'm sorry. I know that Asuma-sensei's death effected you the most but jeopardizing your life is not good. And for the record, milk makes you fat so instead of getting fat I take this pill so I can still have my beautiful figure."

"You'd be better looking if you had more weight on you. That's another thing that your always doing. You're always dieting. _Always_. Do you think maybe once in your life you can enjoy the food nature gave us and not worry about how you look. Man, your so troublesome."

"You don't understand Shikamaru!" Ino yelled at me slamming her fists on the table.

"You don't understand what it's like to be in the pain I'm in! Having to restrict and being in a low of energy all the time." I hear her say…almost a whisper but I can hear it clear as day.

"Sorry I can't be thin like your perfect little Temari." **What**? Did she think I _liked_ Temari? Standing up from the table I go up to her and look her dead straight in the eye.

"Why? Why go through all of that whenever he don't even turn his head to you? Why punish yourself like you do because your not his type like that witch Sakura. Why try to chase after somebody to love you when I've been hear all this time?" I asked her. Ino's eyes filled up with tears. Oh no…I made her cry. I hate it when she cries.

"Shikamaru…I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me damnit! All this time you must've…been hurting…" she reached up and caressed my cheek.

"Your **not** a Temari. She can be so ruthless, where you can be so gentle and sweet. I've always watched you from a distance hoping that you would see me through the mist but you never did."

"Damnit, Shikamaru. How long have you been suffering? How long have you gone on like this? I would've changed if I knew…if I only knew." I leaned down and kissed her stupid. After we both caught our breath I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"I was willing to put up with your annoying habits if it meant your happiness."

* * *

A/N: Not much to say. I know its extremely OOC but bear with me…. 


	10. Remember When it Rained

Title: Remember When it Rained

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Shikamaru Narrra x Ino Yamanaka

Theme: # 16-invincible; unrivaled

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Shikamaru may have liked those clear sunny days where when you took a deep breath of air, there wasn't anything better. He may have loved staring at the clouds fondly, also bearing a grudge against them for being so carefree and getting away with it. But what people didn't know was that Shikamaru also liked the rain. 

He enjoyed those miserable looking days where when you wake up and the first thing you see are silver skies promising a rainfall. He enjoyed these days as well. It reminded him of his dampened soul, for it aches and cries and will not end or dry as long as the one he loves loves another.

"Shikamaru?" Ino asked looking at him in worry. They had stopped their training session due to the rain.

"Hmn?" he answered a question with one of his own.

"You're doing it again. You're watching the rain fall down with such a sad look on your face. You know it's not good to be so sad, before you know it you become depressed. A shinobi cannot work right if he's depressed so cheer up okay?!" Shikamaru smiled on the inside. That's Ino for you.

An unrivaled beauty in his mind. The invincible holder of his heart. His salvation and strength, also his captor and torturer. All of this was very unknown to Ino. So many times he meant to tell her; so many times he has tried but failed on each attempt. He wondered if she knew about how he felt would she listen. If she knew that every time she glanced at him, his blood would race. If she knew that every time she called out his name his heart pounded against his chest. He wondered if she knew that every time she gave a quick hug as a parting gift that he spent the next few hours wondering why…what he was doing wrong.

"Thanks Ino. I just…have some things on my mind." I say in almost a whisper. Ino puts down her cup of green tea and stares at me.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"What's troubling you so much? You're never like this. Now I'm worried. Spill."

"I-Its nothing Ino…nothing…"

"Liar!" slamming her hand against the table. It was amazing how much trouble her little hands could get into.

I reached across the table and up her hand, gave it a small kiss.

"S-Shikamaru?" Ino said in a whisper, her cheeks flushed.

"Well, what do you know? Look, its stopped raining." Shikamaru said indicating. That the rain actually did stop, both outside and in his heart.

"Shikamaru, don't change the subject…" he gets up to leave.

"**Shikamaru!!!**" He can hear her yelling from the restaurant trying to get him to go back and explain himself. Now she began hitting the impossible notes for normal human beings. He began to chuckle to himself.

Oh yes, that's defiantly Ino for you. Unrivaled and invincible when it came to hurting someone's ears.

* * *

A/N: Not that great I know but its really hard for me to keep them in character sometimes. I hope you liked it. 


	11. Random Love

Title: Random Love  
Author: Crazed15yearold  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
Theme: #12-In a good mood  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Shikamaru cradled his head in his hands and let out a long awaited sigh. He had failed another mission due to Naruto. Oh well, he knew that Naruto only mean to do good but it turned out to be a double edged sword. He knew there was no point on dwelling in the past, but that was three missions in a row for him. Tsunade-sama wasn't going to be happy. He then heard something he hadn't heard in a long time. It was Ino…only she was humming. He looked up to see Ino walking towards him, a bounce in her step, a smile plastered on her face, and a song in her voice. She looked over to see he was stressed out and weary. Walking over to him she placed a small kiss on his forehead, and then went on her way. Shikamaru sat there with wide eyes and a blush slowly creeping up into his cheeks. 

"Heh, she's in a good mood…"

* * *

A/N: Short but I liked the idea lol. How awesome would that be, to be down as can be and then your crush comes up and just randomly kisses you? I don't know about you but that would make my day to hell and back lol. Review please!


	12. Ipod

Title: Ipod

Naruto

Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka

Theme: #17- KHz (kilohertz)

* * *

Ino's eyes were huge as she stared at the device that caught her eye.

"Shikamaru! Look at that one! Isn't it pretty?" Ino asked the distraught man.

"Tch, its just all purple Ino. Now, can we please finish up hear?" Shikamaru was getting tired of standing on his feet. Sakura would've been the one who went Christmas shopping with Ino however her and Sasuke were on a date right now, due to that knowledge Ino defiantly needed to get out of the house.

"Are you interested in buying our newest Ipod?" One of the workers asked Ino eagerly, she was wearing the well known 'fake' smile.

"Oh I wish…maybe I'll get it for myself next week as a side present!"

"That would be great, you seem like you deserve a treat anyways. Would you like to know what all comes with it." She asked politely and Ino nodded.

"Well see…" and she went into every single last detail however one word had both Ino and Shikamaru wondering.

"KHz? What's that?" Shikamaru truly wondering.

"Oh, its short for kilohertz. Kilohertz is a unit of 1000 cycles per second, or 1000 Hz, that is used to measure a pitch's frequency. In this case the Ipod holds up to 2243 Hz."

'_1000 cycles per second huh? Sounds like Ino…' _Shikamaru thought to himself, a little amused.

"Wow…now I want it even more." Ino said while staring at it.

"Ino…look at how much it costs. You don't have that kind of money considering all your money goes right out the door the moment you get it." With this Shikamaru was trying to get her to forget about it all together. Ino then sighed.

"I guess your right Shikamaru…as always. I'll be waiting outside, if your not finished in hear."

"I'll be out in a minuet." And with that Ino went to go humor herself out side the store, to the rest of the mall.

"Sir?" the worker asked him.

"I'll take that purple one please." He said pointing towards the Ipod that Ino wanted so badly.

"B-but sir…we only have one of these and that's the one that's on display I-" she was cut off by Shikamaru.

"I'll pay extra if I have to." The lady sighed then nodded her head.

"That will be $450.00 please."

Handing her the money he took his 'present' and went out to see Ino sitting on the bench with the most lonely expression that anyone could ever muster.

"What is it this time?"

"N-nothing…just thinking."

"About Sasuke and Sakura?" he asked and saw her blush.

"No, why would I think of them?! Sasuke was dumb and he went for Sakura that's all."

"I don't think he was…" Shikamaru never meant to hurt Ino, the look she sent him sent knifes into his heart.

"If he didn't then we wouldn't be able to go Christmas shopping together…I never would've know you like heavy metal from time to time if we hadn't." he told her and she gave a little smile.

"Yea, I guess…man I could really go for some right now to."

"Really? Well I guess you would need this…" he said handing her a bag with a small smile.

"What…what is this?"

"Just shut up and open it already. I was going to wait until Christmas but…you need it now."

Ino opened up the bag with much eager, as if it were Christmas. She let out a squeal that could be heard for miles. _'Yup, that definitely was over 44100 Hz; she should get along nicely with the Ipod…'_ Once again thinking to himself.

"Shikamaru, thank you! Thank you so much!" she said as she flung her arms around him.

"Alright...you can let go now." But in truth he didn't want her to let go.

"Not after I give you this." Ino replied with a small kiss to Shikamaru's cheek.

* * *

A/N: Well I just want to let everybody know that I honestly don't know what I'm talking about!! I don't know if Ipod's even have KHz I know MP3's do though! The information about KHz was found on the internet. I hoped you guys liked it…I'm actually begging to consider just quit writing after I'm through with 30Kisses. (Shrugs) I don't know yet. Not that anybody would care, I'm just putting that in for information. 


	13. Sweeter than Candy

Title: Sweeter than Candy

_**Naruto**_

**Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka **

Theme #: 23-Candy

* * *

Shikamaru really didn't see the point of Cotton Candy. It was a ton of sugar wisped together with either the choice of pink or blue. It didn't have that much of a taste and it was horrendous near children for it was super sticky. It did however, have a nice smell. Well, as much as you can smell at the carnival. He looked around and saw Sakura and Sasuke eating the sticky substance, Tenten was trying to talk Neji in to eating it while he was Byakuganing, inspecting it. Something wasn't right…even Naruto and Hinata were eating some as well as Chouji and some girl! So…how come Ino hadn't asked for any yet? 

"Ino?"

"Huh? What is it Shikamaru?"

"Do you want any Cotton Candy?" it seemed to be a couple thing and he wouldn't admit it but he didn't want to feel left out.

"Ew, no!"

"Why not?" not telling her that he never really cared for it as a child either.

"All that sugar? Are you crazy?! Do you want me to get fat?!"

"But you dieting so much you won't even gain a pound, and I highly doubt you'll ever be fat."

"That's not funny, and I'm fat right now."

"What makes you say that? There's not an ounce of fat your body."

"Sasuke don't like me…be he's with Sakura right now."

"Well look at them their eating Cotton Candy…**together**. Aw, and they look so happy to." Shikamaru knew the right buttons to push with Ino. He wanted to, for just a little while feel that Ino liked him as much as she liked Sasuke and if that cursed stuff was the only way then…so be it.

"Shikamaru, could you buy us some?" he grinned.

"Yea, yea, sure. Give me a minute there's a line for it."

"I want blue!" she called after him.

Shikamaru at the moment wanted to kill the person who was selling them for they were going so slow. _'Man I could be napping right now…'_. Getting to the front of the line he paid for the two sticks with blue puffs of clouds on them.

"Hear you are."

"Thank you Shikamaru." she said with a small smile on her face.

He watched her as she stared at it, trying to figure out how to begin it. He then sensed she'd be looking over to him to see how he went about doing this. Shrugging while taking the biggest bite out of the blue puff he turned to look at her. Raising an eyebrow she said;

"You don't expect me to do that…do you?"

"Well it would be something to see. Come one who's going to see you?"

"U-um…okay…" she then did the same. Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She had so much in her mouth her cheeks puffed out. She didn't know it but she had some melting on her skin around her mouth. He knew if he didn't say or do something soon he'd never hear the end of it later. Reaching for a napkin, and setting his Cotton Candy on his lap he cradled her cheek and leaned in to see if he was getting it all. When he looked up he saw her reversed cerulean eyes staring at him with a blush on her cheeks.

He could feel her breath on him and it beckoned him closer. Listening to his will, he connected his lips upon hers and felt something warm spread from his head all through his body going all the way down to his feet making his toes curl. How was it that a simple touch of flesh could end with a feeling such as this? Pulling away he looked at her again and saw the shock on her face.

'_Aw man now I'm really going to hear it. What a drag…'_ his thoughts were cut off.

Much to his surprise, Ino came back for more.

* * *

A/N: That was my first attempt at an actual descriptive kiss :) Hope you liked it (even if it is crappy). Let me know what you think of it. 


	14. Yours to Hold

Yours to hold

_Naruto_

_**Ino Yamanaka x Shikamaru Narra **_

Theme #- 5 "ano sa" (hey you know)  
**  
****A/N: SPOILERS FOR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T UPDATED WITH THE MANGA!!!**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru could feel eyes on him as he emerged from the pool. He had been sparring with Chouji and Kakashi-sensei. As the situation was currently going he wasn't in the winning position. He never realized just how easy Asuma-sensei went on him until Kakashi came into the picture replacing Asuma after his death. Either that or Kakashi was just brutal when it came to training.

"Okay that's enough sparing for today. Chouji will be coming with me to continue his Tai-jutsu training. You Shikamaru will stay hear and focus your chakra balance." _'Oh no not this again!'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Now keep this bolder on your back balance yourself on the spikes with your chakra and well, you know the drill."

Shikamaru was **not** happy. He was soaking wet and he was left out hear in the forest to fall asleep while concentrating his chakra into his palms and feet, much like the position when doing pushups. Only the torture didn't stop there, no, not with Kakashi-sensei. He had to keep all this up while balancing on sharp spikes. If he didn't put enough chakra into his palms and feet the spikes simply go through his feet and hands. All this with a bolder on his back and according to sensei once he masters this small one they'll only get bigger and bigger. Dangerous, yes but almost every exercise has the same outcome; if you don't give it your all your severely hurt.

"Well you've been doing this alone for quite enough time. Ino will be joining you shortly only no bolder for her. She has to get used to it before having that much pressure on her body. Well Ja-ne!" and with that sensei and Chouji were off. As soon as they left Ino appeared. _'So she was the one who was watching me before.'_

"Hey Shikamaru…is it hard to keep up?"

"Only…a lot."

"Oh. Well I hope you don't know mind me joining you." what was up with her? She was never like this. Had she been around Hinata too long?

"Whatever, it's a drag either way."

"…"

Ino set her three spikes exactly16 inches away from Shikamaru's.

"Not a big fan of open space?"

"In case I fall I can fall on you and then we both won't get hurt." Shikamaru sweat dropped. _'Concentrate…concentrate…keep it up…forget about the bolder…forget about her eyes watching you…concentrate solely on your chakra Shikamaru' _he told himself. His cheeks grew hot under her watch, and his hair was plastered to his face, thankfully blocking her out somewhat. He just wished that he would dry up soon, he hated the feeling of his clothes being plastered to his skin. Just when he thought he was going to go crazy from the quiet atmosphere he heard a meek

"A-ano sa…" looking over to Ino he looked at her with a questioning look.

"Yea? What is it?"

Ino leaned over to him, those 16 inches seemed like nothing, and kissed him with everything in her. All that concentration and durability he built up within that little bit of time went completely out the window when she pulled away and Shikamaru fell of his training spikes…

_**on her.

* * *

**_

A/N: Yay! Lol, I'm actually so happy with this little bit! I actually fitted Kakashi in! For that I'm so friggin happy, I love Kakashi-sensei XD Um I hope it didn't seem to perverted, I'm sorry if it did. Um I hope you enjoyed it lol. Well bye for now or as Kakashi-sensei says Ja-ne!


	15. This Kiss

This Kiss

_Naruto_

_**Ino Yamanaka x Shikamaru Narra **_

Theme #- 8 our own world

How is it when I'm with Shikamaru its like my world is…different. Back at the academy I would've never given him a second glance since my boy Sasuke was everybody's favorite. Shikamaru was a mastermind in disguise. He could become so damn brilliant when he did something with a passion. Like trying to love me. He began to show intrest in me after our sensie's death and his bad habbit of smoking. Of course every once in a while I showed interest coming to terms that if Sasuke ever came back I wouldn't have a chance with him. When Shikamaru stares at me its like the rest of the world crumbles away and its just the two of us standing there. I feel like I'm clothed in crimson robes when he holds me. So warm that I can almost see a slight heat wave come off. A comforting and enviteing embrace that locks me in its hold. Oh yes Shikamaru is a mastermind, for he is able to create a whole other world for me with just one kiss.  
****

A/N: Short I know but there's another one following it please let me know what you think of this one :)


	16. Lapis Lazuli

**  
**

Lapis Lazuli  
**  
****Naruto **

**_Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka _**

Theme: # 15-Perfect Blue

Ino Yamanaka was my teammate.

She was a blonde that turn many heads, in the village she was known as the spitting image of what beauty was suppose to be. Not that Sakura, Tenten, or Hinata weren't beautiful; Ino was just different from them. Well to me she always was. Yea sure she chased after Sasuke like Sakura and all of Konoha, but she was a damn good teammate. One you could rely on. There was one thing about her though that could stop me dead in my tracks. Those eyes of hers. Those beautiful perfect electric blue-reversed eyes, other girls had unique hair colors or styles, she had unique eyes. Nobody else had eyes like hers, all Huyga's had the same eyes. Ino was the only one in her family who had eyes that pierced my very soul leaving me quivering for more. I honestly believe that her eyes match oppositely from her spirit, which was fiery and sometimes can be a little intimidating. Where her eyes were calm, serene and showed her compassionate side. Most people dream of getting rich or trying to have the perfect life. I go home and dream of endless depths of cerulean.Those depths of eternal, perfect blue is what kisses my soul and mind. When passion runs through my very viens, my knees are weak, and my mouth is hot from want and hunger I open my eyes and see those lovely calm oceans that will always and forever hyptnotize me.

* * *

A/N: My absolute fav to write so far! Plz lemme know what you think!! 


	17. Whispers on my Lips

Whispers on my lips  
**  
****Naruto **

**_Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka _**

Theme: # 2- news; letter

"Hey! Ino!" I stopped what weeding the flowerbed outside our shope and looked over my shoulder to see Sakura running towards me.

"Huh? What is it Sakura?" she was extremly happy.

"Did you hear? Word all over Konoha is that all the girls will be getting a letter of love or poetry for Valentines day! The girls that is, that have secret admirers. Only hears the catch! Since we're old enough now to handle things like adults we're suppose to know who it is"

"Where did you hear this from?" I asked. I was actually quite curious. For once I didn't know something that Sakura knew…it was a pleasant change.

"Naruto told Lee, Lee told Neji, Neji told Tenten, Tenten told Hinata, Hiata told Shino, Shino told Kiba, Kiba told Chouji, Chouji told Shikamaru, Shikamaru told Tsunade-sama and she told me." I raised my eyebrow. That's a lot of people.

"Wow…been busy huh?"

"Just a little, well, I just wanted to let you know! I got to get back to training Tenten and Neji are going to get impatient!" she said while running out of the flower shop. Now Neji was joining them? Damn…pretty soon Sakura is going to be the strongest Kunoichi in all of Konoha.

I remember hearing Sakura say 'The girls that is, that have secret admirers'. Sakura shold be getting at **_least_** two considering Naruto and Lee. I should be happy for her but I'm not…because I know that no one is going to send me one.

"Something bothering you Ino?" I jumped. Startled out of my skin.

"Kakashi-sensei!! W-what are you doing hear?"

"Oh I'm just picking up flowers for someone for tomarrow. Your down about something…is it Sakura?" Ugh I hate it when he reads me! Its like he has a Byakugan implanted in his brain and can read anyone and anything!

"In a way…yes."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure someone will give you a letter." He said with his normal reasurring smile. I looked down at what he was buying.

"Oh…a single rose Kakashi-sensei? You really care about this girl don't you?"

"I…guess you can say that."

"Who is she?" I asked as I was ringing him up.

"A beautiful Jounin." With a smile he left.

Waking up the next day I was kind of dreading and anticipating. It was Valentines Day and I tried to remember what Kakashi-sensei told me but I felt that it would never happen. Looking out I realized it was pouring down rain…it kind of symbolized my feelings. Its calm but can easily turn nasty.

"Ino! You have a letter!" I hear my father yell from downstairs.

Decideing its just my check from my last mission I crawl out of my ever so comfortable purple sheeted bed and make my way downstairs. My dad handed me the letter and I noticed it wasn't the normal plain white envelope. It was green and had faint markings of leafs on it. Opening it with vigor I gasped at its contents;

_Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold_

_  
I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say _

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold

_Love Shikamaru_

_**PS: If and only if you feel the same way about me I'll be waiting at the training site**_

I stared at the letter in awe. Shikamaru cared! All this time I thought nobody…what was I still doing hear?! Shikamaru was waiting for me damnit!

Running down the streets of Konoha I noticed something I never thought I'd see there on Anko's porch was Kakashi…I could only see the back of him but any idiot could tell they were kissing. So the rose was for her…I never knew! Another one that shocked me was Naruto and Hinata; it was cute to see her excited.

By the time I was at the training grounds I was soaking wet. Shikamaru stood there, his ponytail sagging. He turned and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were filled with happiness, and…_love_?

"I-Ino…I didn't expect-" I put my finger over his mouth.

"Don't…" I whispered. The rain seemed to pour even more.

I was met with a long awaited feverent, passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Oh cheesy, Cheesy, **CHEESY**!!! Please lemme know what you think! 


	18. Tugger

Tugger  
**  
****Naruto **

**_Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka _**

Theme: #13- excessive chain

Ino was a little perterbed. She was a slave for fashion, that she was. But to see Shikamaru actually get into a look kind of…irked her. Shikamaru was suppose to be himself! Maybe the new fashion going around Konoha did kinda suit him. But it was also irratating her how low the excessive chain went on his legs. Obviously it was made for something different and it just so happened to look cool on him. It did make him look a little cuter though. She slightly blushed at that thought. But the way it would sway back and forth, back and forth. Suddenly she was hit by an idea! That didn't happen very often so she acted on it. Walking up to Shikamaru she looked him dead in the eye. Smiled sweetly at him.

"Shikamaru..I'm sorry I have to…its been bugging me."she kissed him on the cheek. And with that she bent down and tugged with all her might on the chain southwards. And with that she walked off leaving Shikamaru behind her, embarassed. Well, he'll never wear _that_ again!

* * *

A/N: Omg I don't know why I even wrote this (shrugs) oh well. Take it for what its worth ) 


	19. Lady in red

Title: Lady in Red

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 19-red

* * *

Red wasn't a color I liked much. It was completely opposite of blue, which I absolutely adore. Blue was such a calm relaxing color, it was also the color of Ino's precious eyes. Red was such an _angry_ color. It turned many heads, it just screamed attention. Red was also the color of blood…which raced through Shikamaru when he saw Ino come out in a evening gown. It was a crimson red, one that was rivaled by the red Carnation I bought her for the dance we were currently going to. The gown suited her so much that it took my breath away. The top half showed a modest amount of cleavage, not a lot to make her look slutty, but enough to keep me guessing, it hugged her body so well that I was almost like her second skin, over this was a lighter red sheer piece of clothing that had intricate vine patterns on it that was sewed onto the dress, at her waist was a brighter red ribbon that came down in a V showing off her tiny waist and there was no sheer cloth over the bottom of the dress. Her hair was out of its normal ponytail and down parted to the side and being held by a red butterfly clip and curled on the ends. Her makeup was simple. Deep red lipstick and black eyeliner to make her eyes pop out even more than what they already do.

"You look good." I told her.

"Thank you! My mom made this for me! You okay Shikamaru?" nodding to assure her. I then hand her my flower that I chose to give her for this event. I heard her gasp.

"Oh…Shikamaru…" she eyed the red Carnation like it was a diamond.

"I hope you like it…it was extremely troublesome trying to find that flower. But seeing as you like it, it makes it all worth while." Little did Ino know that I had done **research** on what the flowers meaning was.

A red Carnation was a beauty yes but to me it symbolized my feelings for Ino. The meaning for it was 'my heart aches for you; admiration' both of which I felt for her.

"Do you know what this means though…?"

I nodded. Her face turned pink, complementing the dress. Little did she know how _stunning_ she looked in the moonlight. It played on her hair, making her glow and showing just how radiant she truly was. Yes, she was my 'Lady in Red' and if only she knew just how much she was effecting me.

"Shikamaru…?" I turn to look at her and I'm shocked when she plants her lips upon mine. I wanted to taste her even more but realizing it might mess up her lipstick I decided not to. She pulled away.

"Thank you…"

"Uh-huh…sure…no problem…"

Latter that night, I began to actually like the color red. For red was the color of Ino's cheeks once I whispered sweet nothings after kissing her fully like I wanted to.

Maybe red wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Okay! That's gotta be the worst one I've written yet!!!!! Please lemme know what you think! 


	20. Blonde Roots

Title: Blond Roots

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 27- overflow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! I **do** however own the Chief counselor's son, Yoshimitsu!! That's all.

* * *

"We have to do **_what_**?" Ino asked in an irritated voice. She glared at Shikamaru who was walking steadily beside her.

"We have to _baby-sit _the Chief counselor's son." Shikamaru explained to her once again.

"Why can't someone with a _little_ more oh I don't know…**experience **take this mission!?" she wasn't looking forward to watching a crazy five year old…who didn't like listening to _anybody_ telling him what to do. Sure she never gave the kid a chance herself but she saw the way he acted when baby-sat by others. He was a **brat**.

"Because Sakura is under training with Tsunade, Naruto is away with Jiraya training as well, Neji and Lee are on a mission at the Wave country, Chouji and Hinata we're the last one's paired up for the mission back to the Nano country, Tenten is sick and I really don't trust Kiba around a five year old." He told her. Though he would never tell, he was wondering if it was wise to put Ino and a five year old in the same room together.

"Argh! Can this get any worse?!"

"Relax; I've brought some ideas Iruka gave to me. We can try to do them with him."

"Oh…I just hope it works."

Arriving at the mansion of the Chief counselor, Ino began to regret this mission with each step she took. Knocking on the door once, it was answered immediately with the face of a 'too happy' butler. Butler's just creeped Ino out. It wasn't natural to be that polite all the time. Walking into the house Ino's breath was token away. Exquisite hardwood flooring with a flower design carved into it covered the house. It was amazing it looked this good considering it was housing a child.

"Welcome." Came the butler's hospitality. Just following Shikamaru's lead, Ino just nodded.

"We were expecting you, Miss Yamanaka and Mr. Nara. Thank you for watching over our young master." Giving a creepy smile once more, Ino subconsciously leaned into Shikamaru causing him to slightly blush.

Then they heard a toilet flush from upstairs…and then a distinctive "**Uh-oh**…" was heard. Ino mentally sighed. It's no use now! It's to late. Whatever it was…its gone now.

"Master Yoshimitsu! Your caretakers are here! Come and meet them." And with that the butler left…obviously why they as Ninja needed to be hired .They then heard the little patter of feet.

Yoshimitsu was a little on the _petite _side. He had light blonde hair that was sun-kissed in certain spots, it was pulled back into a tight ponytail that gave him a little bit of a clean appearance. His eyes are what made Shikamaru look twice. He had huge light brown eyes…much like his own. But the little smirk he gave Ino and himself made Shikamaru smile…his smirk was much like Ino's…

"Well! Aren't you just adorable?!" Ino exclaimed kneeling down to the child's height. Shikamaru tried extremely hard not to blush at this…Yoshimitsu was almost the spitting image of what their son would look like **IF **they had one.

"Uh-huh…what's your name?"_ 'Well isn't he a bold one? Sort of vain for such a young age…kinda like Ino…'_ Shikamaru thought quietly.

"I'm Ino." She told him in a sweet voice Shikamaru didn't know she possessed.

"And you?"

"I'm Shikamaru…what was it that you just flushed down the toilet?"

The look on the child's face was priceless more like a _'How do you know about that!'_. Looking down in shame he fessed up.

"My plum…I hate plums…" I hear Ino groan about this…the toilet would most likely flood.

"Shikamaru…watch him. I'll go clean it up…" Ino just kept shocking him…turns out when she was around children she was a different person. _'Maybe not…maybe this side has just been in her all this time and it takes a child to get it out of her…'_ he thought to himself.

Watching her disappear Shikamaru was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to her do it.

After a few minuets of coloring with Yoshimitsu he was really curuios if she was alright…when he heard a sharp yelp he turned to Yoshimitsu and told him.  
"Do **not** move from this spot. Stay here okay?"

"H-hai Mr. Shikamaru…"

He dashed up the spiraling stares and tried his best to find the bathroom in such a huge house. He followed the smell of lavender and vanilla…that's Ino's smell. Opening the door he rushed in.

"Ino! Are you—Woah!"

The floor was _soaking_ wet. There was water _everywhere_. Only…he didn't land on a hardwood floor. Nope. The thing Shikamaru landed on was soft, warm and…**_quite_** squishy. Opening his eyes he looked straight into shocked azure, mirroring his own. He landed dead on top of Ino…she herself was soaking wet. Her face was beaded with sweat, obviously trying to fight the flooded mess, and she was now _laying_ in it. She was shivering and Shikamaru knew that he was providing some form of heat for her. He then felt her breath on his face, and her lips at that moment looked so…_ripe_. Leaning down, inches away from kissing the beauty underneath him---

"Is she okay? Are **you** okay?!" Shikamaru whirled around to see a little five year old standing there with wide innocent eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"  
"I was scared that she got hurt to…"

"I'm fine sweetie you don't need to worry…Shikamaru if you would be so kind…**get off**." Uh-oh…she was mad at him…

"Um…right! Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you…" he told her looking down trying to cover his blush.

"Well if she's fine…I'm gonna go play now!" and with that Yoshimitsu ran off.

"Go on Ino…he seems to like you better anyways…"  
"Um alright…Shikamaru, you don't mind taking care of this?"

"No. Go on…before he dose something troublesome like stick his tongue in a socket…" she laughed at his comment.

Getting up and walking towards the door, she stopped. Turned back around grabbed Shikamaru by his face and gave him the kiss that was almost his. Pulling away she smiled at him and went on her way out the door.

"Yoshimitsu…be a doll and tell Ino-neechan where the towels are at!"

Shikamaru looked down with a blush…maybe floods weren't so bad.

* * *

A/N: Omg I'm so sorry if that came out hentai-ish!!! Wasn't meant to!!! As usual, please review!!! Also, I have a JirayaxTsunade story right now and it needs some love! Its called **_'Snow and Roses'_** please feel free to go check it out. Its going to be a series. Once again please review!! 


	21. Kiss me in the Rain

Title: Kiss me in the Rain

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 14 – radio casset player

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

"Shikamaru! Can you do me a favor honey?! Could you find Ino and tell her its time for supper!!!" Mrs. Yamanaka called out to me. I sigh.

"Yes Mrs. Yamanaka." Setting off to do the job that she had asked me to do. Ino and I had bee dating for a month now…and I have been enjoying every minuet of bonding with not only her but her family as well.

Somehow knowing that she'd be in the training grounds, I go to find the woman who makes me a better person.

Nearing the clearing in the forest I see her hitting the training log over and over again. She's also humming a low tune; I notice then that she has her radio casset player that I bought her for Valentines day. I then hear her go into words.

"_Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Have I got it? 'Cause Mirror you've always told me who I am. I'm finding it's not easy to be perfect. So sorry you won't define me. Sorry you don't own me"_

I'm pretty sure she herself didn't know she was starting to get louder. I wasn't complaining. To me she had a adorable voice. She then switched to kicking the training log with all her might. Crisscrossing her kicks she sang what sounded to be the chorus.

"_Who are you to tell me, that I'm less than what I should be? Who are you? Who are you? I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do. I won't try, I won't try_"

The song was begging to captivate me. Not to mention her body movements. It began to rain lightly, a soft drizzle. However just enough to make her hair begin to curl.

Her body was now wet, making her even more appealing to my eye. She was so pretty…she knew it to. However at times she still felt that she was a little overweight. Meanwhile I loved her how she was. And I was shocked with her next verse.

"_Mirror I am seeing a new reflection. I'm looking into the eyes of what you made me. And to Him I have beauty beyond compare. I know he defines me._"

If only she knew just how true those words were. She began to hum the piano as she did back flips. Just watching the way her muscles would ripple…she was truly the 'perfect beauty'! It began to make my heart ache.

"_**You** don't define me, **you** don't define me._" She stopped and looked straight at me. Her hair now having a slight frizz to it.

"How long have you been there Shikamaru?" I smile and walk over to her.

"Long enough. Your right…you are beauty beyond compare." And with that I kissed her and she leaned into it, like she always dose.

"Come on…its dinner time and your mother's probably worried by now." we walked back to the house. Hand in hand. It was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: CHEEZY I KNOW BUT-- If you can't tell…something similar happened to me XD Okay! Lemme know what you think of this!!!!**


	22. Flirting in the Waves

**Title: Flirting in the Waves  
**Author: Crazed15yearold  
Fandom: _Naruto_  
Pairing: Shikamaru Narra x Ino Yamanaka  
Theme: #29; the sound of waves  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto T.T

* * *

I tried my damndest to not scream with irritation. 

We've been in this store over _five hours_! Hasn't she picked out what she wants? I wanted to go to the beach and be able to watch the sunset but by the time she's done the moon will be well into the sky. What a drag. How is it that she always seems to rearrange my plans? Oh well I guess its better than listening to her whine and yell…_much _better.

"Okay…I want this one!" I'm almost jumping for joy on the inside.

"Alright already, lets just get down to the beach before it to wears away with time!" I tell her sarcastically. Why did she need to pick out an bathing suit when she owned like forty? I swear its just to get at me.

"Sheesh, what's up with you?" was it that obvious I was agitated? How is that obvious but the reasons **not?!**

"Ah forget it, come on."

"Wait, I gotta pay for this and then be able to change into and then redo my hair and makeup…" I just looked at her while she went on.

"We're going to a beach." I told her as if talking to a child.

"Yeah? So?"

"Why would you need makeup and perfume if your going to get wet _anyways_?"

"I want to look good while I'm swimming!"

"What. A. Drag." I put it through syllables showing that I was at my limit with patience. I swear she had to be the only one that can wear it down. But she's Ino after all.

"I'll be waiting down at the beach with the _others_." our team was waiting for us…I wouldn't be surprised if they've gone home now.

"Fine. I don't need you to wait for me."

"Really?! Aw man, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ha! I wont play her games. If she was going to try to make me feel worthless…I'll give it right back to her.

"Ooh!!! Just go already!!" she was almost screaming now with frustration. Funny how the tables turned.

I walked out of the store and breathed normal air. Ah, it sure is good to be away from that! How can she stand being in there for such a long time? Doesn't the different smells of perfume get to her? Wait a minute…I take that back she's a girl. She _enjoys_ it.

It was to no ones surprise when Ino came to the beach half an hour everyone else had arrived. Her hair done up in it's regular cute ponytail, makeup plastered over her face to make her look slightly more mature, and the reek of that perfume she called 'ocean breeze'. I groaned, as pretty as she looked, it was such a drag to see that hard efforts were just going to go to waste.

I took in her appearance.

She had a bright yellow bikini on her finely sculpted body. All that blood, sweat, and tears training showing its effect on her. Her skin held a slight tan to it and it contrasted with her hair and her bikini so well…I had to advert my eyes to keep from staring. For some reason her eyes seemed to sparkle a even brighter blue.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." she confessed looking sheepish.

"Well if this was a Beach Beauty contest Ino, I think you might win." Kakashi-sensei told her, letting her know he knew _exactly_ why she was late.

She began to take in her surroundings.

"Um…why are Naruto and Hinata here? And what's with the Volley Ball net and why are you dressed as if your going to swim as well sensei?" Was she truly this clueless?

"Ino…" Kakashi sensei sighed at her denseness at the moment.

"Sensei actually called us up so we could help you, Shikamaru and Chouji. Hinata was with me when he called so we both came." Naruto filled her in.

"Okay, so we're gonna play? But it'll be five people all together…uneven." Chouji added.

"I'm not here to only see your skills, I'm here to play as well. " Kakashi informed everybody.

"Alright! I'm on sensei's team!"

"Naruto calm down. Its actually you five against your old sensei."

* * *

I was very shocked about three minuets into the game…Kakashi had lied! He said 'old sensei'…the man had more energy in this game than Naruto…that's just not _normal_! Naruto being the main energy source of this team, I stuck him in the middle, me being more of a long range fighter and player am in the back, with Hinata at my side. Ino and Chouji are in front of us guarding. 

This formation soon got totally mixed up and we all weren't level-headed any more. With all the taunts that Kakashi was throwing at us, even I was livid. I felt bad for Ino though…Chouji had feel on her twice, Naruto ended up somehow pulling her **long** hair by accident and Hinata accidentally elbowed her in the eye…she usually was so **_good_** in sports…what was wrong? The taunts from sensei started yet again.

"Sasuke could have saved that ball Naruto."

"I see…so this is why Neji almost killed you Hinata. The Hyuuga clan is weaker than I thought."

"With your size Chouji I thought you would be able to actually hit the ball _over_ the net."

"For being called a genius you sure can't think straight in a game."

"Sakura's able to play this sport so _easily_. Maybe she is your superior."

"**That's it! I'm done!**" We all stop to look at Ino. Uh-oh. She blew.

"I'm sick of this stupid game, if you fall on me one more time I'm blasting your ass to hell and back! If you pull my hair one more time I'm ripping all of yours out! And you! Well…Hinata I know you didn't mean it. I quit this stupid game." and with that she stomped off.

* * *

"Ino! Ah, what a drag…" I followed her afterwards. 

The others were well into the distance…we couldn't even see them.

Sitting a in the sand in front of a bush Ino gave a sigh of aggravation. I wonder if she realizes how cute she is when she pouts, sticking out those kissable lips and her cheeks puffing out ever so slightly. Not only that, the way the sunset was hitting her hair…making it look a sweet golden luminescent. Her eyes reflecting the waves.

Am I horrible for thinking this way? I don't think so. Sitting down next to her I couldn't help but stare. I heard her sniffle. Oh no. I loved it when she pouted but when she cried…it tore me up inside.

"Hey Ino…its just a game. There's no need to cry over it…"

"Its just…its just so much more than a game Shikamaru. What Kakashi sensei said was true…so true."

"I don't think so, you're the strongest Kunoichi I know…other than Tsunade-sama." feeling that I should, I put my arm around her hugging her close. She was tense at first but leaned into it. Of course I couldn't help but look at her…she was just so beautiful in the setting sun's light.

"I-Ino…"

"Yeah? What is it Shikamaru?"

"Close your eyes."

Doing as I asked her she closed those long lashes that were wet with unsaid tears. Leaning down I placed a kiss on those longing lips. Her reaction was priceless! Her eyes flew open, her face became flushed and she pulled back with a small smile on her lips.

"Shikamaru Nara!" I got up and ran.

She chased me into the water thus started a new sport…water wrestling. Her laughter echoed in my ears. Everything seemed alright and perfect.

* * *

Little did Shikamaru or Ino know. 

Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, and Naruto were watching from the bushes.

"Aww…that's so sweet!" Hinata beamed.

"I could always do that for you Hinata-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Isn't that cute? I'm happy for Shikamaru." Chouji had to put in.

"If only they knew they fell right into my trap. Well squad it looks like our mission is complete!"

"Right!"

The looked back to the beach to see a sight that made Kakashi and Naruto giggle pervertedly. Hinata blushed and looked away and Chouji looked as if he was ready to puke

* * *

A/N: I'm getting worse and worse with these kisses, I'm sorry you guys have to read such crappy stuff…well lemme know how bad you hate it and if you like it…your heaven sent! 


	23. Dream Lover

Title: Dream Lover

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 24 – good night

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

_**(Ino's POV)**_

I hadn't been feeling so well. My team was on a mission and I **had** to go since I was the spy out of the group plus the last medic-nin in the village at the time. Any other time I wouldn't mind but with a runny nose, headache, soreness, and irritability equaled one killer cold that refused to leave. And with a stubborn cold came insomnia.

"Okay guys, I think that's enough resting come on. If we want to make it to the Nano country by tomorrow's sunset we need to move now. We won't stop until nightfall." I hear sensei say. I groaned inwardly and began to secretly hate Kakashi sensei. Always pushing us to the point where we were ready to drop.

"You going to be okay Ino?" Chouji looked concerned. Damn it! My façade isn't holding up!

"Y-Yeah Chouji! I'm fine of course." I smile to reassure him. I lightly sniffle when he turns back around.

The journey was long. It seemed that nightfall didn't want to come. How I longed to rest my sore body on my sleeping bag…even if I couldn't sleep. Hell I'd stay on a rock just to rest my aching body. My eyes became heavy and heated. Great. Now I was running a fever on top of all this. This is slowly but surely turning into the worst trip of my life!

When nightfall finally came around all of us immediately put the tent up for all of us and started a fire. I normally was the one to go get the food but sensei felt pity on me already for pushing me so far. He just had to know that I was sick by the look in his eyes. Great I wonder if Shikamaru noticed…did he even care?

Why am I thinking that? Shikamaru doesn't have feelings for me…and I don't have any for him either!...or at least I think I don't. Meh, it's the fever taking over my mind.

When I thought every one was asleep I decided to go outside and watch the stars…they seemed to captivate me. It seemed like if I stared to long I would get lost in them and my own inner peace. I needed that. I, however forgot that Shikamaru insisted on being the guard for this one night…sensei had been going on five days back to back so he naturally needed some sleep. However Shikamaru looked wide awake as I felt. I decided to join him.

"Why are you up?"

"Just thought I'd give you a little company…"

"Well I'm fine. You should really be getting some rest Ino. Especially with that cold of yours." Damn it. He knew. Well I guess they don't call him a genius for nothing.

"Meh, I can't sleep…I'm achy, I think I'm running a fever, it feels as if my own tonsils are trying to strangle the life out of my throat, and I bruised my finger pitching the tent." I told him with a laugh indicating that it maybe all true but I wasn't _truly_ complaining about it. He didn't look as if he was going to say anything anytime soon so I went to doing what I loved the most at night. Staring at those beloved stars…they were so brilliant and beautiful…so free…so careless. I wish I could be those at this moment. Anything to feel better. I must've had a fever because the cool nights are made me shiver.

Surprisingly I felt a jacket surrounding me. And then two strong arms. Shikamaru must've seen me shiver as well. He pulled me into a hug, in order to keep my body warm. He must've thought over a thousand ways to persuade me to go back into the tent and must've saw I truly wanted to be out here. To forget my simple problems for a while and be embraced by that beautiful blue-white light. I looked up and stared at Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…thank you."

"Hn, I know how colds are troublesome so I don't want it to get worse."

In Shikamaru's arms I felt safe…like I didn't have to be on guard like how I always have to be while on a mission. Hugging Shikamaru was like laying on a security blanket. I leaned in closer to his chest. Sleep was starting to come…after 3 horrid days. I feel two lips on my fevered forehead. I looked up and saw he was blushing a little.

"I uh…was checking to see if you were r-running a fever is all…"

I just giggled a little, what I could manage as a giggle that is and leaned in closer once more. Hearing his heart beat was so soothing. A constant rhythm.

Looking back up at the stars I began to close my eyes. The stars were the last thing I wanted to see before I slipped into oblivion. But before that I could swear on my life I head.

"Goodnight Ino..."

* * *

A/N: Well that's this chapter. Short and simple! Hehe, like me XD Comment or Review please!!! 


	24. The Road Home

Title: The Road Home

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 20- The road home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

I haven't been back to the village in almost two months.

Missions like these were the kind that I had dreaded. I had Naruto Uzumakai, Sakura Haruno and we were following Kakashi Hatake's command. Having Naruto there with me didn't make things so hard. We were perusing Akatsuki…and we had the pleasure of having to monitor Tobi and Deidara. Looking at Deidara made my heart stop.

Not that I was attracted to the man or anything. It was just he just bore a striking resemblance to Ino Yamanaka…my girlfriend. At first I had wondered of Deidara was even a _boy_ until we heard him scolding Tobi.

It was truly scary though. He wore his hair the same way as her, stood almost the same way, not to mention bitched like her…a task I thought near impossible. His hair and eyes were just a bit darker…he didn't have those beautiful reversed eyes that she had.

Finally after two long months of watching two idiots constantly fight and try to track a Jinchuuriki we were able to go home. I was able to go home to _her_. Home to the woman who made me agitated and blissful at the same time. We may not have been together that long but I adore her nonetheless. Walking on the road home I couldn't help the slight bounce in my walk. How I longed for my bed! Not only that but to also hold talk with Ino…I hadn't argued in two months.

Naruto must've read my thoughts because he was constantly begging Kakashi-sensei to go faster, so that we could get home by the end of the day. But it wouldn't be so…just one more day out here. The road home though…always seemed to take longer than leaving the village. Even though your going back to you home. It just always seem to drag on and on…maybe because you anticipate it so much.

Looking up to the cerulean skies I was reminded of why I wanted to get home so badly. That mere fact drew me to keep on going…with eager. When you have a prize that high…the road doesn't seem as intimidating and long.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this is one of THE shortest ones I have EVER written but…I'm actually happy with how it came out. First off I'm not even quite sure that I spelled Deidara's name right! -.- Second I don't even know if Tobi and Deidara are on the same team now that Sasori died. I'm sorry if I have false information…Please let me know if I do. Also let me know what you think! Please and thank you! 


	25. My List

Title: My List

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 10- the #10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

A/N: Number 10 being the least (but still loveable!) and of course number one is the most:

* * *

_**10 Things Shikamaru loves about Ino**_

**10. **The way she pouts after not getting her way. Her upper lip will stick out further than her bottom. This is what makes me smile knowing that I had victory!

**9. **Her hands. They've always fascinated me…something so small…could get into so much trouble and inflict so much _**pain**_!

**8. **The way she whispers _'I love you_' in my ear.

**7. **When she thinks no one can hear her, when she begins to hum herself to sleep.

**6. **The way she knows when I've had a bad day and need someone to talk to.

**5. **How she feels in my arms.

**4. **Her curves could kill a man. No one should look like that and still be called _human_.

**3. **Her smile, it tends to light up a room. It also is contagious sometimes.

**2. **Her laugh, it haunts me at nights. Keeping me awake and wanting.

**1. **Her eyes. So beautiful, with one look I'm rendered helpless. Weather angry, sad, depressed, or any mood she may be feeling at the moment…her eyes always seem to captivate me. Beautiful depths of azure.

* * *

A/N: O M G!!! WOW I seem to get more and more terrible at these!! x-x!!! Comment and let me know what you thought of it! I'm a little depressed though...only **_five more to go_**! T.T Only that many untill I'm done with my 30Kisses! Noooo! Well, plz lemme know what you think :o) 


	26. Her Twisted humor

Title: Her twisted humor

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 3- Jolt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Ino sighed as she watched her teammate slowly start to doze off yet again on the rock he was sitting on. This was getting them nowhere. They were in the middle of the forest on a hot sticky summer day meditating. Meditating was for soothing one's soul…not sleeping!

Shikamaru had a funny way of always falling asleep when no immediate action was needed. So out of boredom she decided to look him over. His hair was showing off his natural highlights of light brown and auburn.

Both his lips, and his cheeks were tinted pink due to the heat of the area. Long lashes corresponded with golden skin. Shikamaru had started to smooth out the rough edges in his looks…he was a little off looking as a kid but now…now he was beautiful to look at.

Secretly Ino felt a tinge of pride swell in her. Not only did she have the second smartest ninja in all of Konohagakure but defiantly one of the best looking, on her team. Upon gazing at him, she saw that he was begging to sweat due to the major humidity from the trees and being next to the river.

Slowly she reached for her bottle of ice water. She needed to do something nice to counteract the thing she was about to do…for she new he'd be in a sour mood from it. But it was for his own good…honestly! She found her answer.

Leaning over Shikamaru she dumped the contents in her bottle and let the frosty liquid pour over his face and neck which caused him to jolt upwards.

Ino's lips were met with peppermint tasting ones.

* * *

A/N: (Sighs) v.v Only four more to go now. Three of them are going to be like this one. Very short. Plus their already written out. :)!!! So like everyday I'll update from here on out…I just hope you people **remember to review**! Happy Summer everyone and enjoy your time off! I know I am:D 


	27. Winds of Sorrow

Title: Winds of Sorrow

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: # 6- The space between dream and reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Shikamaru looked at Ino adoringly. But his gaze soon wavered. Sai came up behind Ino looking awkward as ever. Sai gave her a hug around the waist and with that action sparked a nerve in Shikamaru. It was supposed to be _him_…he was the one who should be hugging, kissing…_loving_ Ino. 

He imagined it was him all along but shook his head when he was hit with the rift. The space between dream and reality. Ino was out of his reach…out of his sight. Sai was with her. Not _him_. Sighing he looked up. Ino belonged to another…and it wasn't him. For some reason…he couldn't sleep at night knowing this. It unsettled his heart…and his soul.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ (Jaw Drop). Yeah…corny as ever. Well I'm obviously a corn stock anymore so it don't really matter. **Remember to review**. I would have updated but then prom came around and I had to get my friend ready so...yeah lol! T.T!!! Only 3 more to go! I'm gonna feel so damn lost! Oh well lol, I'm starting a new InoxShika fic with Anorexia…for those of you who enjoy the InoxShikaness will probably like what we'll come up with since she's _**such**_ an amazing writer! I recommend her 100 percent! D 


	28. SUPER STAR

Title: S.U.P.E.R S.T.A.R

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: #7 - Superstar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

**S**eeing Ino laugh and smile always filled me with this odd sense of happiness. She had this strange way of making me laugh along with her. What a troublesome woman she can be. Oh well what more do you want from a mind bender? 

**U**nnaturally beautiful. Long luscious locks of platinum gold, forever to cascade around a face of porcelain with full pink lips that just begged to be kissed.

**P**ossibly the most moody person I know. At times I have to walk on pins and needles with her but in the end its worth it just to be near her.

**E**nding conversations with her seems so hard to do. She's spontaneous, loving, energetic and above all…unique.

**R**ivalry has always been a touch subject with her. She loves her friends dearly but won't turn down a challenge. I admire her for her fire for everyone knows I'm to lazy to summon any.

**S**oaring from tree to tree, she's silent and deadly. Nobody sees her unless they meet the netherworld.

**T**onight she looked at me and _smiled_. The same smile she'll flash Sasuke or Sai or any of her crushes at the time. I felt my world lighten because of that.

**A**lways willing to help. Ino hates to see people in pain, or unhappy. I guess she at one point felt the same and don't wish it upon others. She may not show it all the time but she truly dose care.

**R**adical dreamer. That's one the way's I'd describe her. She dreams, and she's not afraid of chasing them. She wants to show Sakura that she, to is an amazing healer and fighter. If only she knew that we already knew that.

Ino has her ups and downs, and all arounds but I wouldn't have her any other way.

She's my **SUPER STAR**. Constantly shining in my life.

* * *

A/N: So very sorry for the delay…I guess you can say I'm procrastinating since I know that the end is drawing ever near now. Only two left…oh dearie. Not only that things have been quite…_hectic_ at home. Anways reviews are much appreaciated. For those out there who are to lazy…at least in the last chapter will you tell me if you liked it or not? Arigato 


	29. Dash and Bash

Title: Dash and Bash

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: #9 - Dash

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Ino walked down the beach, the cerulean waves dancing around her feet. Looking up and seeing one of the most amazing sites. Nothing beat, watching the sunset on the beach…vast shades of purples, pinks, blues, and yellows were displayed before her eyes with a otherworldly radiance.

Today was her day of relaxation, and with that her hair was out of her usual high ponytail. It hung just above her mid thigh, the wind playing with it occasionally. Too much bloodshed within a short amount of time began to make her distant. Never fall into depression but enough to unnerve her. Those who don't feel anything while killing are no better than a butcher.

Sighing she sat in the sand and continued to watch the setting sun over the horizon. She wondered if anybody would compare her to a sunset…one in a million, bright, beautiful and vastly fading. She doubted it.

She had just recently broken up with Lee. It didn't only shock her that she said yes, but everyone in Konohagakure as well. It lasted for a month and two weeks but Ino could only stand so much 'youth'. She kind of liked him to, that's what made her a tad bit sad. She had such bad luck with guys…they came and went like storms over the earth. It wasn't _fair_.

To deep into her own musings she hadn't heard Shikamaru come up to her and join her in the sand. Only when he spoke softly, was she slightly startled out of her thoughts.

"Such a thoughtful look…what are you thinking about?"

"S-Shikamaru…I hate it when you do that. Nothing in particular. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious…you looked a little down…is it because of Lee?"

"A little. Also all the work we've been given lately!"

"Hmmmmmn"

"I hate it when you do that…"

"To troublesome to think of what to say."

"Lazy ass."

"Ino?"

"Yes? What is it Shika- " she was cut of by a pair of warm lips.

At first not knowing what to do, she sat their startled. But the feeling that creeped through her body made her close her eyes and lean into that kiss. She felt happy again, beautiful, _complete_. Pulling away for in fear of suffocating Ino looked at Shikamaru…_why had he done that?_

"W-What was that for?!" trying to sound like her normal spunky self. It came out more of a soft question then a harsh one. She watched him lay on his back and stare at the sky.

"Only way to avoid you yapping."

"…" Shikamaru looked over her way to notice that her hair was hiding her eyes and her fist was…uh-oh…it was shaking…

"Now look here Ino…no need to get upset…"

"_**Shikamaru**_…" the words were like venom. She was pissed. Well more agitated. Her face was flushed and her eyebrows, being as fair as a blonde as they were almost looked they disappeared with the redness of her face. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh.

With this laugh triggered something in Ino. She boiled over.

Shikamaru jumped to his feet, and like never before, latterly **ran for his life** down the beach with Ino in hot pursuit.

* * *

A/N: You guys are probably like "What her excuse this time?!" Well in all truth be told, I was taking care of my grandfather. He was…very _ill_. He last Saturday. So I've been preoccupied with that. I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. I apologize for that really I do! Also…I'm a little reluctant now… **::sobs::** one more! **ONE MORE**! Sakura realized I get so depressed near the end of my continuous stories. 


	30. The end of the begining

Title: End of the Beginning

_Naruto_

_**Shikamaru Nara x Ino Yamanaka **_

Theme: #30 - kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Ino Yamanaka was 19 years old. She had accomplished many things that not many had. She was head of the ANBU interrogation squad but most of all she was the girlfriend of the smartest Jounin in all of Konohagakure, Shikamaru Nara. Known as _"The perfect Beauty"_ to many. Shikamaru and Ino had bought a house on the outskirts of the woods of Konohagakure where they were currently residing.

She had loved her boyfriend dearly. Being together for almost three years now she wondered how their lives with each other would ever turn out. Every time she brought up the subject of marriage he quickly changed it. She guessed that he felt pressured or cornered.

However she knew that she had to press it one day or another. She tried so today…and it ended in a fight. She now was sitting in front of the T.V with a tub of Moose Tracks ice-cream (1), hair out of the original pony tail as she watched an old romance movie. The only thing she could do instead of cry.

She couldn't go to Sakura with this fight, for she felt she's gone to her for help one time to many. Hinata wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this since Naruto never questions her and vise-versa. If she were go to Tenten with this matter…she might not have a boyfriend. Shaking her head she sighed.

"_Oh I can't think about this right now…I'll think about it tomorrow." _

Ino glared at the T.V. Damn old movies and their timing. She remembered how upset Shikamaru had gotten at her.

Flash Back+++

Watching him do dishes was something else. Constantly mumbling to himself about how it was 'unbelievable' or 'troublesome'. Ino wondered if he knew that he made little faces along with ever word he gritted between his teeth. Surely he hated doing such a task. A comment about 'a woman's job' landed him doing them for the night.

Ino looked down into her hands at the magazine for KINGS JEWLERS. Looking at the rings with longing, wishing that one day she would be able to wear one with pride. She sighed. It was now or never.

"Shikamaru?" she asked while taking a sip of water.

"Hmn? What is it Ino?" looking up from the sudsy hell.

"When…When are we going to get married?" at this he dropped the glass that was in his slippery grip. Surely he wasn't expecting such a forthright question.

"Tch, in a 9 more years we'll be legally married…" they had been living together for only a year.

"Shikamaru! I don't want that kind of marriage! I want…flowers and a hall! I want my friends and family to be there for it."

"Okay on the 10th year we'll invite them over and-" hearing her sigh in agitation was enough to make him stop.

"Whats wrong?" he asked now drying his hands.

"Nothing…" she mumbled as she rested her head on her fist and continued to go through the catalog.

"Something's gotta be."

"Its just…if you didn't want to marry me that's all you had to say."

"What? I never-"

"Your always avoiding the subject! What is it? What am I doing wrong that you shy away from it."

"Acting like this maybe…"

"I'm acting like this because you're a coward!" her words cut deeper than a sword. Doing nothing but cutting into Shikamaru's pride

"Ino I'm-"

"Just stop. Not another word about it."

"Oh? How about three? _I am leaving_." And with that he tore off towards the living room.

"Shika-!" the slamming door caught off her sentence.

End of Flash back+++

Sighing for what seemed like that billionth time that day she debated if she was in the wrong. But seriously though! If Shikamaru really didn't want to get married that's all he really had to say, and she wouldn't have pressed the issue much further. Never had he been so angry with her…it almost scared her.

All Ino Yamanaka could do is curl into a ball and cry. Cry for she would never get the husband she wanted so badly. Cry because the ice-cream was all gone and no more to comfort her. Cry because she hurt the man she loved. It wasn't in her intentions to hurt him…none in the least.

What if he didn't come back? _'Oh? How about three? I am leaving.'_ Echoed through her mind. What if he didn't return to her like he had over the five years they were together? Just the thought of it made her cry even more.

Then brought the question in her mind…how would she raise a baby by herself? She hadn't told Shikamaru yet…but she was two months pregnant. If he didn't return to her…if he wasn't there…Would he react the same way with the baby as he did about the marriage?

Sobs wracked her lithe body. Cramps formed in her stomach just above the slight swell that had formed over the last week. She couldn't loose him…not now…she loved him to much! She didn't need marriage if it was to much for him. Just the thought of being near him and spending time with him was enough for her.

Just as she was at the core of her sorrow her cell phone rang. Picking it up she saw she had a text…from an unknown user.

'_Open your door'_

What? Who was this? What did they want?

Getting up she sniffled the ever running snot that insisted of coming out. She slowly opened the door and peeked behind it. She saw nothing but the falling February snow. Her cell rang again. Another text.

'_Look down'_

For reasons unknown to herself she did as she was told. She looked down, and to her surprise there was a rose petal…lots of rose petals. And they looked so amazingly beautiful with the moonlight illuminating the snow underneath them. Reaching down she picked up one of the velvety crimson petals. She realized that the rose petals lead to some kind of trail. Another text came in with her realization.

'_Follow the trail'_

She didn't know why she kept on listening to this mysterious texter but she did…and willingly to. Hugging her dark purple sweater to her small frame she followed the roses, through the snow, through the darkness of the woods. As she followed them she realized there was a light blaze able to be seen. She rounded a bend and gasped at what she saw.

What the rose petals had led her to was beautiful! Numerous red candles were lit, in the shape of a heart. She looked at it in awe…how she always loved candles…With her staring she realized there was a little pillow inside the heart of fire. A box on top of it with a piece of paper. Curiosity getting the better of her. Carefully stepping over the candles into the ring she first picked up the note.

_Could it be that I feel so all alone _

_Its you thats driving me mad_

_You wont leave me alone_

_You have touched my soul_

_Now hear me_

_Could it be that you feel so all alone?_

_If its me thats driving you mad _

_I'm sorry my love_

_For I never meant to cause you distress_

_You the one who's been with me through all the madness and strife_

_Now its time for me to ask you _

…

The note stopped there…who was this to? Reaching down she picked up the black velvet box the note was atop. Opening it she gasped yet again. There before her was a ring she could only dream about. Platinum and silver intertwined with a vine like effect, coming up to hold a deep purple amethyst. Before she could touch it her phone rang again. Looking at it she paled at what it said

'_Turn around'_

Shooting up from her position she whirled around and almost screamed as she came face to face with Shikamaru, unknowingly she dropped the box. He bent down and took the ring out of the box. Twirling it around between his thumb and index finger he looked at her with anticipation. Ino knew what was coming…she could feel the tears brimming already.

"Ino…" he started. Making sure he had her attention.

"Y-yes?" she was crying already

"Will you…be my wife?" he looked so worried and excited mixed into one.

Ino couldn't talk…she was to choked up. Just when she thought she would have lost him…he came to her! All she could do is nod vigorously while the tears splashed out. If that wasn't enough, the moment he placed the ring on her finger she couldn't help but let a sob of happiness out.

Shikamaru reached up to wipe a tear away. Ino looked up and before he knew it she tackled him into the snow with a hug. He's never seen her so happy before. He could hear her whispering 'yes' while kissing his cheek over and over. All Shikamaru could do is just hold her to him. He knew what she had thought…never would he leave her. He waited to long to have her and now that he did…he wouldn't let her slip away. No, he was going to treasure her, lavish her. For now she was his.

"Oh! S-Shikamaru…" she looked down and blushed.

"Hmn? What is it?"

"Um…I have something to tell you…"

"Well? What could it possibly be that you're having a hard time telling me?"

"Something…uh…very _life changing_?"

"Ino…just spit it out."

"Okay okay! Oh goodness gracious how do I say this…We're…we're going to be parents! There! I said it!" with this Shikamaru looked at her and smiled.

"What?" he acted like he didn't hear her right!

"We're going to be parents…" his face paled at first. For a whole minute he just sat there wide eyed. Then he looked up at her with compassion. It was his turn to tackle her.

"That's wonderful! Oh Ino that's just…!" instead of finding the words to use he just showed her. A kiss that was a mixture of passion, compassion, fire, love, and joy.

Picking her up bridal style as he felt a shiver pass through her body of both pleasure and due to the harsh cold. Her scent made its way up to his nose. The smell of lavenders and vanilla. That smell had forever calmed him. Looking down at her he noticed then how stunning she looked. Her hair was cascaded around her face and body and it was illuminated from the moon making her look angelic. Azure eyes that were slightly red from crying looked so deeply into him, those perfect pink lips that were just beckoning for him. Grinning before crushing his lips to hers. He began the walk back to their cozy little home, soon to be inhabited by his own child. Smiling to himself as he looked down at her again.

Oh yes. She was forever _his_.

* * *

A/N: IM CRYING!!! It's the end…no no no no no no no!!!!! I don't want it to be the end! That's why I haven't uploaded this chapter but I realized I could always do another thing With Shikamaru and Ino. (Sighs) (Sobs) I hope you guys liked it…wasn't the ending I was shooting for but it came out alright I guess. Never imagined it to be this long. ZOMG ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO'S BEEN WITH THIS STORY THROUGH ALL OF IT!!!! Thank you so much! Writing this story was so much fun, and it was more pleasing that I made those of who I did, happy. Best wishes to all. 

And for GOODNESS SAKES **R E V I E W**


End file.
